


Marking

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers Porn Table [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha had not had many things over the years which were theirs, which belonged to them and them alone. </p><p>Prompt: biting/bruising/marking<br/>Characters: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Nick Fury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "biting/bruising/marking" on the [Avengers Porn Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/25545.html). Thank you to LDF for taking a look at this. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).
> 
> Daz, I'm pretty sure I promised you more Fury fic at some point, so here you go. Consider it a very late b-day gift. ;)

Clint and Natasha had not had many things over the years which were theirs, which belonged to them and them alone. Material items were rare and almost solely practical, and there was no point to getting attached to anything besides themselves. People especially, had proven transient and untrustworthy, personal connections all too easily abandoned or betrayed. It was something they recognized in each other, a shared part of their upbringing that made them value what they had now all the more because of it.

They were possessive and protective, not just of their material possessions, but more so of SHIELD, their first real home, of Coulson, their handler, the first person they trusted outside of each other, and especially of their lover. It was difficult for them sometimes, to keep their instincts in check, when all they wanted to do was keep Nick from all harm, announce to the world that he was theirs and anyone after him would have to come through them. Clint and Natasha knew that he was a strong man, that he could take care of himself, that he would not like any implications that he couldn’t, but that did not change their instincts. 

It did not change their need to claim him, to cover him in their marks, so everyone would know he was taken. They kept it below the neck per Nick’s request, but it satisfied them to know that their bruises and bite marks were there, even if they were concealed. Nick liked it as well, liked knowing how much they wanted him, how much they cared. He liked too how they gave him such marks.

Clint loved to hold his hips down as he sucked him off, bringing him to the edge again and again before finally letting him go over. He would stare at the finger shaped bruises on Nick’s skin, his hands unconsciously seeking them out when they slept. Natasha loved to scratch her nails down his back as she pegged him, raising welts along his skin, then sucking and biting his shoulders. She liked sprawling across his back at night, or spooning behind him. Secure in the knowledge that he trusted her with this vulnerable spot, trusted that she wouldn’t take advantage of it, that she would protect him.

They both loved that Nick understood their need to mark him without their explaining it, and didn’t think less of them for it, that he not only accepted this part of their nature, but enjoyed it. It helped, helped to make them feel more secure in their relationship, with themselves, enough that they were able to reign in other impulses to an extent.

Clint might occasionally visit the vents over Nick’s office, but only when he was not discussing something above the archer’s clearance level. Natasha might keep her ear out for any potential threats, but she had not assassinated any of the Council members. They went on missions without him, trusting that he would be safe, though never leaving before making sure he was covered in their marks, renewing such marks as soon as they were able to. And if they had left a trip in SHIELD’s systems to alert them if anything happened to Nick while they were on a mission, well it was just a precaution.


End file.
